Metal Gear Solid: Wild Horse
by otakufanatic
Summary: Ranma is found by Snake Aka The Big Boss. Will he become the next Big boss?
1. Chapter 1

Metal Gear Solid: Wild horse.

I don't own anything so don't sue me or kill me.

Prologue.

197X. JAPAN OKINAWA US AIR BASE.

Snake was having a bad day his search for new recruits for Foxhound was coming to a dead end.

All the good ones were all heading over to Vietnam.

He shakes his head and head over to a bar located near the base.

It was almost midnight as he made his way to the bar.

As he walks towards the bar a loud crash in the ally caught his attention.

Snake drew out his pistol and slowly creeps toward the location of the loud crash.

As he made his way into the ally he made sure that he was in the shadows as he did not want who ever it was to be spooked by him or suddenly attack him.

In the dim light he could make out a small body lying on the ground.

He slowly creeps over readying his pistol. Suddenly he hears a mew coming from the body.

"What the hell?" He kneels down and turns the body over to his shock it was a little boy his face covered in scratches and cuts all over his face and body bleeding badly.

His clothing was all ripped up and thorn to shreds.

"….." He feels for a pulse finding one it was very weak.

'This kid is strong.' Snake thought to himself as he lifts him up and starts running toward the base.

000000000000000000000000

In a deserted farmhouse with a pit in the ground a figure dressed in a dirty gi sits up his face covered in scratches and dried blood.

He looks around "Where is that boy?" he gets up wincing in pain.

He looks in the pit there was no one then he turns to see a large hole in the wall.

"Oh Shit Nadoka is going to kill me I lost the boy!" He scrambles out calling out the boy's name desperately.

0000000000000000000000000

When Ranma woke up pain shot through his body.

He winces in pain but stop afraid that his father would berate him.

But none came he cautiously opens his eyes to take a peek.

He was in a room and he was on a bed there were several people in green clothing walking around.

"?" Ranma sits up to get out of bed but stops as pain shot through his body again.

"Hey kid take it easy there or you'll open your wounds again." a gruff voice said.

Ranma looks up to see a gaijin man with a patch over one eye and beard standing at the edge of the bed looking at him.

"How you doing kid." Snake asks Ranma.

Ranma looks at him confused as he looks around.

"What's the matter kid?" Snake asks again this time patting him on the head.

"Where am I?" Ranma asks.

"You are in an army hospital." Snake said as he motions a doctor over.

The doctor examines Ranma and asks some questions.

"What you name kid." Snake asks as the doctor did his work.

"Ranma. I'm a martial artist going to be the best." Ranma answers as he squirms.

"Where is your parent?" Snake asks.

"Ummmm…………" Ranma frowns then suddenly clutching his head as if in pain.

"I don't know ….. The pain make it stop please make it stop!" Ranma cries in pain holding on to his head. The doctor call out for some nurses to help him as he held Ranma down finally they manage to pin him and sedate him.

Soon Ranma was sound asleep.

"Well doc how is he?" Snake asks eyes the doctor.

"Well physically he's fine I'm amazed at his healing rate. He has many old wounds and broken bones I'm amazed that he's still alive." The doctor said as he flips through the chart he was holding.

"What about just now." Snake asks.

"Well it seems that he suffered from a knock to his head a concussion. He'll live. I'm not so sure about his memories they might or might not come back." The doctor said looking at Snake.

"If you know his parent I think they should be arrested." The doctor said as he puts away the chart.

"Well I don't know his parents. Found him in an alley way while I was out for R&R." Snake said as he turns to look at Ranma rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"Well he can't stay here forever want me to get the local authorities on this?" The doctor asks.

"No. I'll take care of it all." Snake said as he starts to smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

15 years later 3 years after the Shadow Moses incident.

A figure appears at the door he looks at the piece of paper.

"Well this is the address. Might as well go in." The figure in a black trench coat said to himself as he knocks on the door.

"Coming!" a voice calls out a shuffle of feet and the door opens to reveal a 20 something lady.

"Oh my can I help you." She asks taken by surprise at how the man was dressed.

He had a scar running across his right eye.

He was dressed in a uniform and wearing a black trench coat.

"I'm looking for a Genma Satome is he here?" he asks smiling at her.

"Oh you are a friend of uncle Satome?" She said smiling as she opens the door further.

"He's inside playing shoji with my father." She said as she invites him in.

She brings him to the living room.

He sees two man playing shoji one dressed in a dark brown gi while the other was in a white gi.

The two were so immerse in their game that they didn't notice the two come in.

Ranma looks at the man in the white gi he was thin his eyes were lifeless and he was missing an arm. "Check mate my old friend." The one arm man said as he placed a piece down.

"You are good Genma another game." The man in brown said as he arranges the pieces.

"Why not." Genma said.

"Hello Uncle Satome there is some one here to see you." Kasumi said.

"Who is it?" Genma asks as he looks up.

His eyes went wide as he look at the man next to her.

"Ran…… Ranma is that you?" he struggles to stand.

"Hello father." Ranma said coldly.

"My son…" Genma wrap his good arm around him tears falling from his face.

Ranma was taken aback at the display of emotions as he was not expecting it.

His cold exterior softens as his father cried.

He wraps his arms around him and held his father whom he thought abandoned his 15 yeas ago.

Genma lets go and looks at his son.

"You have grown my son. Nadoka would be proud." He said as he wipes the tears from his face.

"What the hell happen to you…" Ranma asks as he lets his father out of the hug.

"Well got this in China. Trespassed in a remote part of China. I don't want to talk about it having you back is all that matters…" Genma said as he looks over his son.

"So what have you been doing?" Genma asks as he motions him to sit down.

"Oh been in the US army for a few years." Ranma said.

"Soldier eh… That's good. Are you the best?" Genma asks as he drinks his tea.

"I'm the best dad trained by the best." Ranma said as he took off his coat.

Revealing his uniform and many medals and badges on his on his chest and arms.

"What's that son?" Genma asks pointing at a medal on his chest.

"This purple heart. Just got this." Ranma said as he points to the scar on his eye.

"You make your father proud son but how did you get in the gaijin army?" Genma asks.

"Ummmm…. I don't know where to start…. I only remember the day I got lost when we were practicing the nekoken then after that everything's hazy." Ranma said scratching the back of his head a bit embarrassed.

"Then I woke up in a hospital. According to my superiors I was listed as missing for 7 years. They found me under some rubble in Africa. As for what I was doing there I don't know and I can't tell you." Ranma said as he bows to thank Kasumi for the tea.

"I am given time off to clear off all my leaves." Ranma said as he looks at his dad.

"I see you are still in their army?" Genma asks worriedly.

"I'm technically on leave until they recall me back for active duty." Ranma said as he gulps down the rest of his tea and stands up.

"Where are you going boy?" Genma asks as he tried to get up too.

"I want to go see mom." Ranma said as he puts on his coat.

"Wait son I have something to tell you." Genma starts to say.

"What is it dad?" Ranma looks at Genma his eyes narrowing something tells him that what his father was going to say is not very good for him.

"Ummmm….. Soun you tell him…" Genma calls his friend over as he starts to sweat.

"Ummmm…. You sure of this Genma…" Soun said as he walks over.

"What did my dad do now?" Ranma asks as he stood there.

"Well ummm….. You see…" Suon starts to say.

"Get to the point!" Ranma said as he starts to get angry.

"You see your father and me made a pact to join the schools one day." Soun starts to say.

"Go on." Ranma said looks at his father.

"You and one of my daughters are suppose to get married to bring the schools together." Soun said quickly, as he did not want to anger the boy any further.

"I WHAT?" Ranma shouts angrily.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening Ranma was sitting at the table with his father and his friend.

The two manages to calm him down and persuade him to wait for all the girls to be together before he made any decisions.

'How can they do this to me!' Ranma fumes.

'When this is all over I'm going to kick his ass.' His thoughts were broken when two voices called out.

"We are home!"

"In here girls!" Suon calls for them to come.

"Call your sister too!" He adds. "Right dad." One of the sisters came into the livingroom.

She was dressed in a power suit and carrying a briefcase.

"Sit down Nabiki I'll introduce him later when all the others are here." Suon explains.

She nods her head and sits down.

As she sat down she was appraising Ranma.

Ranma sweats a bit this was worst then being tortured.

Soon two other girls came in Kasumi and another girl dressed in a JSDF uniform came in.

The two were talking but the one in the uniform stops as she see Ranma sitting there with his uniform and his medals on his chest.

She snaps into an instinctive salute as she made out the badges and the bars on his shoulders.

"Evening sir." She snaps her salute.

"At ease Sargent." Ranma said and motions her to sit.

She takes off her beret and sits down. Kasumi joins her at her side.

"Now girls this is Ranma. Uncle Genma's lost son." Soun began.

"As you know me and him are good friends when we were younger we made an agreement to join the family together." Suon said as he uneasily shifted in his seat.

"Dad, are you tell us that one of us is suppose to marry him…." Nabiki said breaking the silence. "Ummmmmm yes if you put it that way." Soun said sweating.

That's when everything went out the door. Ranma slams his hand into the table making everyone jump. "Now that I have your attention. Let me tell you that this is not my idea and I have no intention of getting married so soon." Ranma said in a firm voice his gaze travelling to everyone there.

"But son…" Genma starts to protest.

"Are you saying that none of my girls are good enough for you." Soun asks angrily.

"No that's not what I meant!" Ranma starts to say.

"Then choose one of them to be your fiancée then. I don't expect you to get married to her immediately." Soun said.

"Son give it a chance. Your mum would be surprise, for her please." Genma said.

"All right all right. I'll give it a try if it doesn't work out we'll call it off." Ranma said finally.

"You'll won't regret this son." Genam said happily.

"I already am…." Rnma mutters under his breath.

"All right then. This is Kasumi the eldest she is 24. Nabiki the middle she is 22 and is working for the government and last but no least Akane she is 21 and in the military." Soun introduces his daughters.

"He wants Akane she'll be good for him." Nabiki said pushing her youngest sister over.

"Yes I agree after all they are in the military." Kasumi said with a smile on her face.

"Wait a minute don't I get a say in this." Ranma asks.

"Look I love to chat some more but I work to do." Nabiki gets up and walks away.

"Oh my dinner!" Kasumi scampers into the kitchen to look on her dinner she is preparing.

Ranma looks at Akane who was sitting there silently the two fathers were celebrating in a corner.

After a while she gets up and leaves the room.

"What the heck?" Ranma was left alone to contemplate.

00000000000000000000

In Akane's room she slowly took off her uniform.

She was still in a daze.

She had seen all the medals and the badges before in manuals and participated in some of the ceremonies. 'How the hell did he get all those medals and the rank too he's what almost the same age as me?' Akane thought to herself.

She was already 21 and it took her 3 years just to get to the rank she was in through a lot of hard work.

She had volunteered for every training possible in the JSDF and also participated in some of the SAT training and still she was only that rank.

She frowns as she puts on her house clothes.

'Maybe he kissed a lot of asses to get the rank.' She though darkly

'But all those medals can't be fake.' She scolds herself.

'Might as well go down and get to know him….' she leaves the room and head down stairs.

00000000000000000000

Ranma was in the dojo going through some katas when Akane came in to call him for dinner.

She was taken aback by his swift and precise attacks he threw.

Soon he wound down and stops.

"Oh Akane sorry I didn't see you." Ranma said as he wipes away the sweat on his face.

"Oh errrrr….. I came to tell you dinner is ready." Akane said looking at him.

"Thanks. Want to spar later." Ranma said as he walks over to Akane.

"Oh sure." Akane replies in surprise.

The two leaves the dojo and to the living room for dinner.

000000000000000000000

After dinner Ranma went to the dojo and waited.

A few minutes later Akane comes in wearing a yellow gi and looks at him.

"Ready?" She asks as she ties her belt. "Always ready." Ranma said as the two went to the center of the dojo.

Ranma went into a defensive stance while Akane went into a standard kempo stance.

The two circle each other feeling and looking out for holes in each other's defense.

Ranma was quiet impressed by Akane's attacks but she lack finesse and used too much power in her attacks making her overextend and letting her guard and defense degrade.

'Well time to finish it.' Ranma thought to himself and grabs Akane's arm and brings her down in one swift motion.

Akane was surprise at the move Ranma make.

It knocks the wind out of her but she was not about to give up she rolls away and get up and went at Ranma again with all her might.

"What the!" Akane felt herself lose her balance and falls to the mat hard hitting her head.

She was knock daze and stayed down. Ranma got worried and lets go and kneels down to check on Akane. "Are you all right?" He asks worriedly.

"Ouch…." Akane rubs the back of her head.

"Don't move let me check it out." Ranma said as he ran his hand on the back of her head.

"Sorry about that…. Hmmmmmmm ….. Just a large bump no open wounds." Ranma said as he pulls away. 'Oh god he has such nice hands…..' Akane thought as Ranma pulls away, she turns her head not wanting him to see her blush.

"Better go see a doctor just in case." Ranma said as he helps her up.

She stood up wobbling. Holding on to Ranma's arm for support as she stood.

"That was a neat move you took me down with." Akane said finally standing on her own.

"Oh that a trick I was taught. I can teach you if you want." Ranma said looking at her.

"Sure but maybe not now …" Akane said as she stifle a yawn.

"Tomorrow then." Ranma said smiling.

"Sure thanks a lot." Akane said as she turns to leave.

"Oh yeah I need to go see a doctor you know a good one around?" Ranma asks scratching the back of his head.

"Yes I do our family doctor I can bring you to his clinic tomorrow if you want." Akane said as she stops at the door.

"Yes thanks a lot Akane." Ranma thank and went back to do some more katas before he turns in.

Akane smiles and leaves the dojo.

0000000000000000000

It was already past midnight and Ranma was still in the dojo doing his katas.

He was tired but the nightmares and the constant headache when he woke up from was so intense he might as well not sleep at all.

But it was taking its toll on him.

The doctors did give him some medication for the nightmares but he had used up all of them and he had to get more the only problem was that it was suppose to be prescribe by a doctor.

He slumps to the mat sweating profusely he was very tried, as he had not slept for almost 4 days already. His training had help a bit but he was too tired soon he fell asleep.

Pictures of him talking to someone with a patch on his eye, flashes of him killing people explosions and him being trap under rubble.

He jerks awake sweating his head throbbing.

He held his head.

"What the hell happen to me, who is that man!" he asks himself over and over again.

He gets up and walks to the kitchen.

He looks at the clock.

It was almost dawn.

"Hmmmm….." His stomach starts to rumble.

"Might as well make some breakfast." Ranma rummages through the fridge and the cupboard and found the ingredients he wanted soon he was cooking.

000000000000000000000

Well a new inspiration to this while I played Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Hope you guys enjoy it well gotta sign off and work on my other projects.

Well see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Metal Gear Solid: Wild horse.

I don't own anything so don't sue me or kill me.

00000000000000

Chapter 1

Kasumi stifles a yawn as she makes her way to the kitchen she was surprise to find Ranma there.

"Oh Ranma you are up early. Did you sleep well?" Kasumi asks as she walks into the kitchen.

There were 3 pans on the stove one contained scrambled egg another bacon and the lash sausages.

"Did you cook this?" Kasumi asks.

"Oh yeah I did didn't know what you guys like so I made those." Ranma said as he gulps down some coffee.

"Hmmm I am sure I didn't have these ingredients around." Kasumi said looking at Ranma.

"Oh I went out to get them while I was taking a jog." Ranma said.

"Well you shouldn't have you are a guest." Kasumi said as she began to take out the plates for breakfast.

"It's no problem. It keeps me busy." Ranma said as he made himself another cup of coffee.

Soon the whole house was awake and having breakfast.

"These are good Kasumi." Akane said as she dug into her food.

"Oh Ranma did breakfast today." Kasumi said with a smile as she helps to get more for her father and Genma.

Ranma had finish breakfast earlier and was in the dojo going through some katas.

"Hey Ranma I'm going to leave soon you still want to go see the doctor?" Akane asks as she stood at the door of the dojo.

"Yeah sure give me a few minutes to get dress." Ranma said as he wipes the sweat from his face with the back of his hand.

"So you heading back to your base?" Ranma asks as the two walks upstairs.

"Yes. Got to get some exercises done for the new recruits." Akane said.

"Can I come along." Ranma asks interested what Akane would be instructing he was suppose to report to a JSDF base might as well be Akane's.

"Sure I don't see why not. After all you are in the military. Just bring your id." Akane said as she walks into her room.

"See you later." She said as she closes the door.

Ranma walks into the bathroom and took a quick shower and was soon dressed in his uniform.

He sheaths the knife and puts it away.

He looks in the mirror and was happy at what he saw he grabs his duffle bag and left the room he was staying in and went downstairs.

Akane's breath was taken away as she watches Ranma come down from the stairs.

Ranma was wearing his BDU instead of his dress uniform.

It was just as impressive with the various patches on his shoulders and chest.

Akane could make out that he was both a survival and demolition specialist.

What impressed her most were the patches on his shoulder.

One patch was to show that he had gone through Ranger training and the other was a patch she had never seen before.

It was a foxhound patch.

She had heard of such a unit but she had not seen anyone wearing it.

"Ready to go?" Ranma asks as he stood next to Akane.

"Oh yesh…." Akane said. Outside parked a small compact car.

"This yours?" Ranma asks as he looks at the car.

"Yup." Akane said as she got into the driver's seat.

Ranma got in and soon they were on their way.

After a few minutes Akane stops in front of a clinic.

"Here we are come on." Akane said as she gets out.

She pushes open the door and goes in.

A man was sweeping the floor when they went in.

He stops and looks up.

"Oh Akane what can I do for you?" He asks.

"Morning doctor Tofu. This is Ranma he's staying at our place he's uncle Satome's son." Akane introduces.

"How do you do." Tofu greets as he shook Ranma's hand.

"So what can I do for you this morning." Tofu asks as he puts away the broom and dustpan.

"Oh I need to get some medications and I was wondering if you could prescribe them to me." Ranma said as he pulls out a file and gives it to Tofu.

"What's this?" Tofu asks as he opens the file.

"That's a copy of my medical file." Ranma said as he looks at the doctor.

"Hmmmm interesting Akane will you mind waiting out side please come with me Ranma." Tofu motions Ranma to come with him.

As the two enters into the office Tofu closes the door ands motions Ranma to take a seat.

"It says here that you two major blows to the head. One while you were young and one quiet recently is that so?" Tofu said as he took a seat.

"Yes doctor." Ranma said as he looks at Tofu.

"Hmmmmmmm…." Tofu pushes his glasses up on his nose and closes the file and looks at Ranma. "You would like sleeping pills am I correct." Tofu asks.

"Yes I'm having trouble sleeping the past few days. My meds ran out and I get these weird nightmares that keep me awake every time I sleep." Ranma explains.

"I see. That is only a short-term solution. If you want I can try to correct it for you." Tofu said.

"That would be good." Ranma said sighing.

"All right then let me examine you." Tofu said as he gets up and walks over to Ranma and starts to probe and feel Ranma's head.

"What are you doing doc?" Ranma asks confuse at what Tofu was doing.

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit it might cause some disorientation but it will pass." Tofu explains as he taps and presses on his head. Ranma winces in pain then suddenly blacks out as a flood of forgotten and surpress memories come flooding back into his head but he still could not tell what they meant. Ranma opens his eyes his head feeling a bit lighter.

"There all done you don't need the medication any more just plenty of rest. Everything will be a little hazy but it will come back to you so don't worry." Tofu said as he returns to his seat.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel better all ready. Thanks." Ranma thanks and got up.

He almost falls as his legs almost gave out.

He manages to catch hold of the side of the table.

"Careful now don't overexert your self." Tofu said as she rushes over to help Ranma.

"Thanks doc I'm fine just a bit disorientated that's all." Ranma said smiling he felt great like as if a large load was taken off his head.

Tofu ushers Ranma out of his office.

"If there is anything you need please come by." Tofu said as he walks the two out.

"Thanks so how much do I owe you doc." Ranma asks as he reaches for his wallet.

"It's on the house as you are friends of the Tendo. Well feel free to drop by anytime." Tofu said smiling.

"Thanks again Doctor Tofu." Akane said as the two leaves.

00000000000

During the drive to Akane's camp it was quiet.

"So ummm…. You had Ranger training..." Akane started to say.

"Yes I do I was slated for a SEAL evaluation but I decided not to take it." Ranma said nonchalantly looking out the window as the scene change as they drove.

"Ummm if you don't mind me asking but what is that. I never seen any unit with that patch before." Akane said as she points at the Foxhound patch on his shoulder.

"This was the unit I am in." Ranma said and went silent.

"……." The rest of the ride was quiet. As they drove up to the gate the guards at the gate asks for their I/D.

"Good morning Sgt Akane." The guard greets and looks at Ranma.

"Sir I have to run you through my boss." The guard said as he went back to the guardhouse.

After a few minutes later the guard exits the guardhouse he returns their I/D and salutes.

"Sir the base commander request your presence in his office sir." The guard informs before waving them through.

Ranma salutes back and looks at Akane.

"Mind leading me to the commander's office?" Ranma asks.

"Sure no problem." Akane said as she parks her car.

Ranma grabs his duffel bag from the trunk and follows Akane.

They headed into the main building and made their way to the commander's office.

Akane knocks on the door.

"Come!" a voice calls out.

Akane opens the door and lets Ranma in.

Akane and Ranma went into the room and stood at attention and salute the commander who was behind his desk sipping on coffee.

"At ease. Ah…. Sgt Akane who is this gentleman." The commander asks looking at Ranma scrutinising him.

"I'm captain Ranma Satome." Ranma replies.

"Ah Captain Satome what pray tell is a Marine captain doing in my base?" The commander asks as he stood up.

"I was told to report to the nearest JSDF camp." Ranma said as he takes out an envelope and hands it to the commander.

He looks at it briefly then opens it and starts to read it.

His eyes went wide as he read the letter.

He slumps on his chair and looks up at Ranma.

"It seems that I'm stuck with you. Now let me lay down the rules don't ever cross me. I don't care who or what training you got over in the States. You are here you'll play by my rules do you understand me captain." The commander said narrowing his eyes at Ranma.

"YES SIR." Ranma barks out.

"All right Sgt Akane here will be attached to you until further notice." The commander then waves them out and goes back to his coffee.

Akane looks at Ranma.

"So that's why you wanted to come along…." Akane said a bit annoyed.

"Sorry I thought it might be all right with you I didn't want to go to a place with strangers." Ranma said.

"So where to now?" Ranma asks as he follows Akane.

"Well I go an exercise slated for the SAT today." Akane said as she looks at her watch.

"Hmmm mind if I join in?" Ranma asks.

"Sure no problem you want to pick a team?" Akane asks as she brings Ranma to the training area.

"I'll do it alone got to get the kinks out of my body." Ranma said.

"You think you can take on a team of 20 highly trained counter terrorist personnel alone you got to be either crazy or really good." Akane looking at him.

"No problem let me go get ready. Where's the op area." Ranma asks.

"The five story building over there." Akane points.

"Right and when will you begin?" Ranma asks.

"2 hours from now. They'll be using rubber bullets and thunder flashes to simulate grenades and flash bangs." Akane tell Ranma.

'He's going to get his ass kicked.' Akane thought to herself and walks away leaving Ranma to get ready.

Ranma smirks and walks towards the building.

00000000

In the briefing room Akane was going through the battle plan with the SAT teams.

"So how many are there?" One asks as the briefing winds down.

"That's unknown so you guys got to be on your toes." Akane lies she didn't want to embarrass Ranma. "Ok boys let's go!" the team leader of the SAT said and soon they were filing out of the room.

Akane walks to the command centre where there were cameras all over the building to record the exercise.

"Ahhhh…. Sarge I can't even pick up any thing on the cameras in the building are you sure there is an enemy team inside?" one of the technicians asks.

"Yeah I saw him walk into the building myself. Maybe he's hiding in a corner some where. This is going to be a short exercise." Another said.

"Twenty bucks say that it'll end in 5 minutes." another said.

"You are on." Another said soon the whole room was making bets.

Akane shook her head and decides to join in.

"100 say that he'll wipe the floor with them." Akane said as he takes out 100-dollar note and adds it to the growing stack of notes on the table.

"You sure sarge." The tech asks.

"Yup. Ok lets get back to work!"

000000000

"Tango leader to all teams report in when in position." Tango leader said as he readies his weapon.

He motions two of his team-mates to get ready for a door breach.

"Tango alpha in position."

"Tango bravo in position." Tango leader looks at his watch and wonders were is Tango Charlie.

Unknown to them Tango Charlie had been taken down by Ranma.

He was dragging away one of their bodies into the shadow.

His face was covered in camo paint making him blend into the shadows.

His uniform was grey and black and it blends into the shadows and the building well.

The 5 men were careless and were taken out by Ranma each by a dart to the head before anyone could react.

It was all captured on tape.

Akane shook her head in amazement 5 men in less then 2 minutes.

"Tango leader Tango Charlie is down I repeat down." Akane said into her mike.

"SHIT!" Tango leader curses.

"All Tango heads up Tango Charlie is down, proceed with the breach watch your backs out." Tango leader said and motions his men to take the door down.

The two men bashes through the door their weapons aimed sweeping the room.

Slowly they made their way down the corridor and to the rooms.

There were 4 rooms on the first floor and 3 rooms on the 2nd floor, 3 on the 3rd, 5 on the 4th and 3 on the 5th.

The first floor was cleared swiftly by tango leader team slowly they made their way up suddenly there was gunfire and shouts then it was quiet.

"What the hell is going on Tangos report in!" Tango leader shouts into his mike.

"This is Tango alpha lost 2 guys to a trap. The bastards used Tango Charlie as targets." Tango alpha's leader said panting heavily.

"Oh shit!" there was a loud explosion.

Then it was quiet.

"Tango alpha come in any one come in!" Tango leader calls out.

"This is Tango bravo we have the target in sight going in!"

"Wait!" Tango leader calls out but it was too late. There were several bursts of gunfire then it was all quiet.

"Shit how many guys they have here?" Tango leader was sweating.

His team was the best but they were being cut down like grass.

"Come on lets go!" Tango leader said motioning to his men.

Soon they were on the 5th floor.

They went all around looking for their team members but couldn't find them on the other floors.

They cautiously enter the rooms their weapons at ready.

Suddenly as the first guy went in his weapon was grabbed and was flip to the ground the was pop and the man laid on the floor the rest of the team charges into the room but were taken down.

Before they could even aim and fire their weapons.

Tango leader manages to roll away as he was thrown to the floor.

His eyes went wide as he see Ranma standing there holding a knife in his left hand and a gun with a silencer on his right.

His face was all blacken and the uniform he wore blends with the walls and the shadows in the dark boarded up building.

Tango leader grads for his gun but he was not fast enough his arm was wretched from the holster and he was flipped.

He lands with the air knocked out of his lungs he tries to get up.

The next thing he knew every thing went black.

0000000000

"Holy shit did you see that he took down 20 men!" one of the techs couldn't believe his eyes.

"Looks like I win." Akane said smirking and grabs the money off the table.

"Control this is wild horse exercise is over 20 men all accounted for please send some people to get them over." Ranma said over the radio and disappears off camera.

0000000000

15 minutes later in the briefing room the members of the SAT were all waking up from the effects of the tranquilliser darts.

Tango leader was pissed his whole team had been taken down by one man.

The door to the room opens and in came Akane and Ranma.

He still had his camo paint on.

"Gentlemen this is captain Ranma he has just come back from the sates and he will be assisting me in your training exercises." Akane introduces Ranma.

Ranma steps forward and looks around the room and shakes his head.

He takes off his bandanna and starts to wipe off the camo paint on his face.

He motions Akane over to him.

"Can you play back the tapes." Ranma said as he sits down.

Akane nods her head and heads out.

The SAT members filled the whole room with whispering and murmuring.

Some were giving dirty looks at Ranma.

Soon the room darkens and the screen in front lights up.

It starts to show the whole exercise.

After half an hour later the lights come on and Ranma stands up and walks to the front of the room.

He faces the room looking around waiting for everyone's attention.

"Gentlemen can some one tell me what went wrong?" Ranma asks the room.

He paces the room waiting for an answer.

"……" Ranma waits for a minute but still there was no response.

He stops pacing and turns to the room.

"No one?" Ranma looks at the people in the room then he starts to shake his head.

" Name and rank." Ranma points to one o the SAT members.

"Ummmm……." The man was startled.

"And you call your self the best!" Ranma shakes his head in disappointment.

"You what is your mother's name?" Ranma points to another SAT member.

"WHAT!" the guy was baffled.

"I have my work cut out…." Ranma slaps his forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" The SAT team leader stands up defending his men.

"Last chance you what is the full name of Sgt Akane?" Ranma points to another.

"…." He looks at Ranma blankly.

"I see that you guys still don't get it do you?" Ranma said as he pulls a chair and sits down.

Akane was baffled at what Ranma was doing.

'Does he have a death wish?' Akane shakes her head. Ranma stands up.

"You guys are pathetic." Ranma said as he walks away.

The team leader was furious and went at Ranma, intending to hurt on him.

Ranma sidesteps and brings his elbow down hard on his spine.

He went down into a heap.

Ranma turns around. "Anyone else? Look if you guys don't want to learn how you lost to me it's fine your lost not mine but remember this one day you guys will go up against professionals and not those half ass wanna be terrorist and you guys won't be that lucky to walk away unscratched." Ranma said as he looks around the room.

The room was silent.

"All right then I will make an exception this time." Ranma said as he made his way to the front of the briefing room.

"What I was doing just now was a simple exercise to test your reactions to various unexpected situations." Ranma said as he starts to pace the room.

Soon the other SAT team member were nodding their head at Ranma's comments and his advises occasionally correcting how they were to react in an unexpected situation.

After several hours Ranma decides that it was enough for 1 day and ends the lesson.

"All right gentlemen that will be all for today. If you want you can have another try at me tomorrow." Ranma said smiling.

The SAT team member look at each other and shook their heads.

"That would be good captain, but unfortunately we have to return to our base we are on a rotation duty so ours are up." The SAT team leader said.

"That's a shame you want me to do what I did to you/' Ranma asks jokingly.

"By all means captain we have learn a lot today thanks to you my men's chances of survival on their missions has gone up. I am sorry for being so rash just now." He apologises.

"No hard feelings then. Ranma said as she shook hands with him.

"Well be seeing you around captain." With that the SAT team slowly files out of the room.

"That was very interesting." Akane said as she walks up to the front.

"…." Ranma smile at her.

"How about lunch on me." Akane said as she walks out of the room.

Ranma smiles, "Sure."

000000000

Sorry for the short chapter.

The next one should be out soon if time permits.

Well see you all soon.

Ps in the next chapters you'll see some guest stars and familiar faces from the Ranmaverse.

Want to make a guess who will they be?

Well stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Metal Gear Solid: Wild horse.

I don't own anything so don't sue me or kill me.

The timing in the story is the number of hours taken and not the time of a clock or watch

--------- other languages.

0000000000000000000

Chapter 2

The past few months were uneventful as Ranma and Akane worked closely together.

The two fathers were very happy that the two were getting along well.

That morning as Kasumi was getting ready breakfast the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Kasumi walks out of the kitchen and opens the door.

"Oh." Kasumi gasps as standing at the front door was two men, one was carrying a silver brief case chained to his wrist.

"I'm sorry but is Mr Satome Ranma around?" one of them asks.

"Yes he is please wait here I'll go get him." Kasumi said smiling as she scampers off to the dojo to get Ranma.

"Ranma! Ranma!" she calls.

"What is it Kasumi?" Ranma steps out of the dojo.

"Ranma you have visitors." Kasumi said as a worried look came to her face.

"For me? Hmmmm." Ranma walks to the door.

"Mr Satome Ranma?" the man asks again.

"Yes." Ranma replies.

"Good this is yours." The man with the brief case unlocks it from his wrist and hands it to Ranma.

"Please sign this." The man gives Ranma a document to sign.

Ranma looks through it.

"You are from a law firm?" Ranma asks looking at them.

"Yes we are we belong to a well known one." The man answers.

"Do you know what is inside here?" Ranma asks.

"No I'm sorry. We only carry out the wishes of our clients. And this particular client of ours has instructed us to give this case to you on his demise. You are a hard man to find Mr Satome." The man said as he takes the signed document from Ranma.

"And this is yours too." He hands a letter to Ranma after that the two left.

Ranma looks at the brief case and at the letter.

"Kasumi tell Akane that I'll meet her at the base and to go on with out me." Ranma said as he walks to the dojo.

In side the dojo he sits down and opens the letter and out drops a key.

He takes the key and tries it on the brief case. Ranma takes a deep breath and opens the brief case.

His eyes went wide.

Inside was a sub machine gun.

He takes it out to examine it.

It was a patriot.

He recognizes it as his mentor's favorite weapon.

He had seen him use it a few times.

He looks in the case there was a drum magazine, which look like an eight in side and there was a CD. Ranma check clears the weapon and puts it aside.

He takes the magazine out and to his surprise it was still loaded with rounds.

He puts it away and takes out the CD.

'Hmmmmm…..' Ranma looks at it.

'Must be a computer CD.' He puts it back into the case along with the weapon and locks the brief case.

He takes the key and hangings it on hid dog tag chain.

He leaves the dojo, little that he know that he was being watched.

Up in her room Nabiki sat at her table, watching a monitor.

"Who are you Ranma?" She said as she taps her chin.

She had tried to use her resources in the government to dig up information on Ranma but everything had turned up blank.

His records were a mystery, it dates up to 5 years in the service in the American army then it was blank until recently.

The information she had got was that he was recruited into a highly classified and covert unit called Foxhound.

He was also one of the few surviving members of that unit.

He was found buried under a pile of rubble in Zanzibiar land by a UN humanitarian unit and that was all she could find.

She was very intrigue with the CD he got.

"You are going to make a mistake Ranma and when you do I will be there." Nabiki taps her finger on his image smiling.

000000000000

Ranma went to the base and to one of the offices there.

He locks the door and starts up the computer.

He inserts the CD and starts it up. An image appears on the screen,

"Hello Ranma if you are seeing this it means that I am not around any more. You have been like a son to me Ranma. You are the best student I have. You are the best among all of them." The man said smiling. "Boss." Ranma said looking at the image.

"Ranma listen and listen close. Take apart the patriot you will find a microfilm in the butt of the weapon. That micro film contains part of the Philosopher Legacy." The man was smiling and continues.

"The Philosopher Legacy is a massive fund that was collected during World War II by various powerful and influential individuals in the United States, the USSR, and China collectively known as The Philosopher. The fund itself is worth hundreds of billions of dollars, and all three branches of The Philosophers are trying to get it for themselves. My mentor The Boss gave this film to me when she died. Ranma and now I give this to you do what you will with it but you must be careful of those that want it. On the disc is all the information you will need to use the Legacy. Ranma you have the heart of a patriot and I am proud of you. Now I will pass on my legacy to you Ranma you are now the Big Boss. Good bye my son." The image goes off.

The screen starts to fill up with data.

Ranma was astonished at what he was seeing.

There were also names of various people working for the former big boss.

Ranma took apart the patriots stock and finds the micro film, it was the size of his thumb.

He takes it out and puts the gun together.

He takes out the CD and puts it into the brief case.

He leans back on the chair his head spinning.

0000000000000000

00:00 hrs

Several miles off the coast of China. On board Dragon class nuclear submarine.

General Mu Shu the men are all ready. A soldier reports.

Excellent we strike and soon the world will tremble. Wahahahahah!

0000000000000000

00:10 hrs

Research platform the Ascending Dragon.

How is the project going? a middle age woman asks as she walks towards the observatory window.

It goes well. Professor Ku Long. The scientist said as he watches a swarm of technicians swarm around in the hanger bay. Good I'll be in my room. Ku long took her leave and hurries to her room.

As she enters her room, Mother! a little girl hugs her on her leg.

Shan Pu! Have you done all your homework? She asks as she carries her daughter up into her arms.

Yes mommy I done it all can I go out and play now? She asks making puppy eyes at her mother.

All right come back in an hours time. Ku long relents and her daughter streak out of the room in a flash. ….. She shakes her head and walks over to her computer and turns it on.

She pauses for a while, 'I hope what I am doing is correct.'

She hits the enter button and an e-mail is sent.

00000000000000000

00:20hrs

CIA headquarters.

"Sir there is something I have to show you!" an agent enters the Director of the CIA's office carrying a file.

"What is it? It better be important." He said as he put down the phone.

"Sir it extremely important sir." The agent puts the file on his table.

He opens it and starts to read through it.

"Are you sure about this?" he said as he puts down the file.

"Yes sir the source of the information is one of the head researchers. She has requested that she and her daughter be granted asylum for the rest of the information." The agent adds.

"This is very serious, I'll have to confer with the president. You may go now." He waves his hand dismissing the agent.

"Yes sir." The agent leaves the room.

The director picks up the phone and presses a button.

"Mr. President we may have a situation I have receive information that the Chinese has in their possession of a Metal Gear."

00000000000000000

01:00hrs

Research platform the Ascending Dragon.

Mayday! Mayday! This is the Ascending Dragon we are under attack by unknown forces! We ne… the man falls to floor his body riddled with holes.

FOOLS! I want everyone on this platform captured I don't want anymore surprises! Mu Shu shouts as he puts away his gun.

His men drag out the body from the bridge.

He sits down on the captain's seat. Post guards at all the doors leading out. I want that the weapon secured soon or I'll have your heads! Mu Shu said menacingly.

Yes general! his men move off to carry out his orders.

0000000000000000

05:00hrs

Whitehouse.

"Mr. President we now have a situation. A rouge force has captured the Ascending Dragon a research facility near the Dao Yue islands. According to the information we got the Chinese government are using as a front to make their Metal Gear." The director of the CIA reports.

"What is more according to satellite photos there is a dragon class nuclear sub moored to it and they are moving supplies into the research facility. According to intelligence reports the dragon class subs carry a payload of 14 nuclear tip Silk V intercontinental ballistic missiles. I believe who ever has taken over the facility is arming the Metal Gear."

"Gentlemen it seems that we are in a very tight situation? Any suggestion?" the president looks at his generals and staff with him at the meeting.

"Sir the platform is in non US active area and close to China, Soviet Union and North Korea." One general said.

"What about our allies what will say about this if they find out. There will be a panic and with the touchy situation in that region now World War III might erupt there." The president adds.

"Sir we might have a way out, we have an operative who might be of some use." The director of CIA said. "Well sir he is at the moment situated in Japan and he is the one of our best. He was trained by one of our best."

"And who might that be." The president asks.

"Well sir he was trained by the former Big Boss." The director said.

"The Big Boss. You don't mean the Big Boss who gave us so much problems several years ago in Zanzibar Land?" The president asks in surprise.

"Yes sir the one and the same. It seems that he taught everything he knows to this particular individual." "……." The president leans back on his chair.

00000000000000

07:00hrs

Japan Nerima

"So Ranma how was your day?" Nabiki asks as the family sat down to have dinner.

"……." Ranma didn't say anything he found Nabiki too inquisitive for her own good.

"Nabiki stop bugging Ranma he had a bad day as it is." Akane said defending him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hmmm wonder who it is." Kasumi said as she gets up and walks to the door.

She opens the door and to her surprise there were several men dressed in black standing at the door.

"Is Mr. Ranma Satome here." A man asks.

"Yes he is. Is there is problem?" Kasumi asks getting worried.

Akane comes from the dining room to see what was keeping her sister.

"Wha.." Akane looks at the group of men standing at the door.

Ranma rushes out from the dining room and to the door ready.

"What do you want?" he pushes Kasumi towards Akane.

"Captain Ranma we have been ordered to escort you to one of our military bases." The man said looking at Ranma.

"Why?" Ranma asks.

"Sir it is classified." The man said.

Ranma looks at the man and nods his head.

"Let me go get my things." Ranma said as he runs up to his room.

Several minutes later he comes down wearing his BDU and carrying his duffel bag.

"Lets go." Ranma said as he walks out.

"WAIT! Ranma!" Akane rushes up to him.

"Where are you going what's going on?" she asks franticly.

"I have to go Akane I'll call you." Ranma said as he kisses Akane on her forehead and leaves.

"RANMA!" Akane shouts for him and tries to grab him but the men in black stopped her.

He enters the car without looking back.

The car starts up and leaves.

0000000000000000

08:00hrs

Unknown military base in Japan.

The car stops and Ranma exits the car.

He looks around, finds himself in an underground car park.

"This way sir." One of the men in black said.

Ranma puts on his beret and follows him carrying his duffel bag.

A few minutes later they were in a lift going down.

The man escorts Ranma to a door then opens letting Ranma in.

Ranma walks in the room was full of technicians at computers, some running around franticly.

A MP walks up to him.

"This way captain." He said as he shows Ranma to a conference room.

Inside sat several people, a general, a major and two men wearing suits.

Ranma snaps off a crisp salute.

"At ease Captain. Take a seat." The general motion.

"Sir." Ranma sits down.

"Captain what we are about to tell you stays in this room do you understand." The general said looking at Ranma.

"Yes sir."

"This here is the head of the CIA Tokyo branch Mr. Smith and he is Major Collins." The general introduces.

"Captain we will get straight to the point. Here." Smith said as he hands Ranma a file.

Ranma opens it and starts to read it.

"7 hours ago the research platform the Ascending Dragon was attacked by a rouge element of the Chinese army. That platform was a front to develop a weapon." Smith explains as Ranma reads the file.

"The weapon in particular is a Metal Gear." Ranma looks up.

"I see that you have heard of it." Ranma nods his head.

"According to intelligence we have gathered the Metal Gear is almost operational ready, except for its launch capabilities. It was in the process of being fitted when the platform was over run. According to our estimates it will probably take them another 3 hrs to get it ready." Smith said.

"And what does this have to do with me." Ranma asks.

"Captain we want you to infiltrate that platform and disable that Metal Gear with any means possible." Smith said looking at Ranma watching for a reaction.

"Why don't you let the SEALs or the Deltas deal with this." Ranma said.

"We can't if we do there might be an international incident between us and China and we don't want that." Smith explains.

"So you decide to get a jap to do your work for you?" Ranma said.

"CAPTAIN!" the General bellows.

"Do you what is the first target twill be when the Metal Gear is ready?" Smith asks.

"……" Ranma looks at him.

"Japan seems to be the first target." Smith adds.

"…….." Ranma's face hardens.

"What do I have to do?" Ranma finally said.

"Good this is what we will do." Smith starts to brief Ranma on the operation.

0000000000000000000000

Finally another chapter done.

Sorry there is not a lot of action but I promise it will start in the next chapter.

So stay tuned.

Well until next time.

Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Metal Gear Solid: Wild horse.

I don't own anything so don't sue me or kill me.

The timing in the story is the number of hours taken and not the time of a clock or watch

--------- other languages.

0000000000000000000

09:30hrs

Off the coast of Japan

USS Lincoln. Seawolf class fast attack Submarine.

Ranma sat in a cabin. He had put on the latest so-called sneak suit.

He straps on a knife on his left shoulder.

He takes apart his M-2 and packs it away in a waterproof pack.

He checks the rounds and puts it away.

He takes out the patriot and packs the barrel magazine away.

He then starts to wrap waterproof material around it.

"Captain Ranma? We are at the target site." A voice calls out.

Ranma walks out of the cabin as he straps on a small pack around his waist.

He was escorted to the torpedo room.

"This way sir." A crewman directs him.

Several crewmen were busy prepping a torpedo.

"So you guys going to shoot me out of here in that?" Ranma asks pointing at the hollow out torpedo.

"Yes sir this has been used many times so it's safe." One crewman said.

"Hmmmm..." Ranma looks at the contraption.

"Ah Captain Ranma the equipment we provided adequate?" Smith asks as he walks into the room.

"Yes they are." Ranma nods as he gets into the contraption.

The crewmen start to help Ranma put on his mask and close the torpedo.

"Radio check. Captain Ranma can you read me?" a crewman asks.

"I read you loud and clear." Ranma replies.

Slowly the torpedo was moved into the tube.

Smith takes the mike.

"Listen Ranma we don't have much time. You got 2 hours maybe less to get that thing off line. Remember once you get everyone out send us a signal." Smith said.

"Right." Ranma said as he hears the tube starts to fill up with water.

000000000000000

10:15hrs

Japan Nerima.

"Hello yes. Yes sir I understand. All right I'll be on my way." Akane said as she puts down the phone. "What's going on sis?" Nabiki asks.

"I don't know all I know is that I'm being recalled back to base." Akane said as she runs upstairs to change. "Damn that Ranma!" Nabiki curses and stalks to her room intending to find out what the hell was going on.

00000000000000000

10:45hrs

JSDF headquarters.

"Finally we can find out what they are doing on near the islands. This is an opportunity we cannot pass up." A general said.

"Yes we have now a reason to board that platform." Another said.

"…….." minister of defense looks around the table.

"All right get a team together. I want this done quietly." The minister finally said, "I'll tell the Prime Minister."

000000000000

11:00hrs

JSDF special forces Razorback headquarters.

In the commanding officer's room 10 minutes ago.

"Sgt. Akane what I am about to tell you is classified only you will know the true intentions of this mission. Do you understand?" a general said to Akane.

"A few hours ago the coast guard intercepted a distress signal from the Chinese research facility the Ascending Dragon. We plan to insert you and the Razorbacks on board that research facility. Your mission is to get on board and try to get any information on what they are doing. Do you understand Sgt. Akane." The general said as he looks at her.

"But why me sir there are others who can do this." Akane starts to protest.

" Yes but none do not have the proper security clearance. As you know your sister is working for the intelligence branch. That is why you have the clearance." The general explains.

"You mean Nabiki? Oh my god she belongs to intelligence?" Akane was very surprise.

She thought that her sister was working in some government branch but not the intelligence branch. "Here." The general hands Akane a small box.

"The higher up are promoting you for this mission. You'll be in charge of the operations." The general said. Akane picks up the box and opens it.

There was a set of Lieutenant bars in the box.

"Here are the files. Your team is getting ready as we speak good luck Lt." The general said as he hands the files over to Akane.

Akane salutes the general and l eaves his office.

Akane stands outside of the office in a daze as she looks at the bars in the box.

A few minutes later she heads over to the armory to get her stuff.

Several minutes later she heads over to the assembly area to meet the team she is assigned.

She enters the area she was greeted by 10 men who were getting their gear on.

"Hey I'm Sgt. Ryoga Hibiki." A guy said as he walks over to Akane.

"Hey, Akane." She shakes his hand.

"Is the team ready? Have they been brief on the mission?" Akane asks looking around.

"Yes they are we are just waiting for you to turn up." Ryoga said.

"All right then lets get going then." Akane said as she walks out.

The rest of the team grabs their stuff and follow suit.

0000000000000000

12:00hrs

Ascending Dragon.

Ranma slow climbs up a ladder near one of the piers.

He could see several guards patrolling the area.

He ducks behind some crates and activates his codec.

" Smith this is Ranma I'm at the pier. There are a lot of guards around so this might take some time." Ranma said.

"Understood. Be careful Ranma." Smith said.

"Right." Ranma switches off he codec and takes out his small pack and starts to assemble his equipment. When he was happy with them he puts them away.

"Time to go." He mutters as he slowly makes his way towards the end of the pier.

He creeps towards a shed and ducks into it just as a patrol of two walks by.

"That was close." He mutters as he takes a peek out a window.

The guards were lingering around the pier.

"Damn." Ranma curse. He looks around the shed wondering if there was anything that he could use. He finds a map of the facility on the wall.

"Just what I need." Ranma said as he takes down the map and walks back to the window.

The guards were walking away to wards the main facility.

He smiles and slips out.

0000000000000000000000000000

12:00hrs

Over the Sea of Japan.

"How long do we have before we get there?" Akane asks over the radio.

"ETA 5 minutes." The pilot replies.

"All right everyone let lock and load!" Ryoga barks out.

The team starts to load and ready their weapons.

"Don't worry. This is going to be a simple mission." Ryoga said to Akane smiling.

'I hope so.' Akane thought to herself.

000000000000000000000000000

12:02hrs

Ascending Dragon.

General there is a helicopter heading this way. One of the soldiers said as he looks up from the radar.

It is Japanese. The soldier said.

They are requesting to land. Another said from the radio station.

Damn they must have gotten part of the distress signal. No matter let them land then kill them all. Mu Shu orders. Make sure none of them live!

00000000000000000000000000

12:05hrs

Ascending dragon helipad.

"No answer their radio must be out." The pilot said as he lands the helicopter.

As the door opens a hail of gunfire rips through the compartment killing instantly two of the members.

"SHIT!" The pilot screams and tries to take off. As the helicopter rose a RPG round hits the back rotors and sends the helicopter spins wildly.

"Everyone out now!" Akane screams as she jumps out the door.

The remaining razorbacks follow her lead and leaps out with her.

As they leap clear the helicopter crashes into the side and explodes.

00000000000000000000000000

12:10hrs

Ascending Dragon

"What the hell?" Ranma looks up to see an explosion.

He had seen the helicopter fly by but didn't expect it to be blown up.

"Shit better get in before this place starts crawling with guards." Ranma runs towards the main building not knowing that his fiancée was now on the Ascending Dragon with him.

00000000000000000000000

12:30hrs

Akane shakes her head as she gains consciousness.

She looks around and finds that she was alone and in a strange place.

"Sgt. Ryoga where are you! Razorbacks come in!" She activates her radio trying to contact the rest of the razorbacks.

She got nothing on the radio but static.

She staggers up and tries to stand but falls.

She checks herself but finds that she was bleeding on her forehead.

"Damn." She takes out her first aid kit and starts to bandage her head.

00000000000000000000000

12:40hrs

Ryoga and his remaining two men were doing a running battle with the rouge soldiers.

They were hiding in warehouse as the soldiers run past their hiding place.

"Damn who the hell are they!" Ryoga mutters as he tries to get his radio to work as he reloads his weapon. "Sarge we are in trouble we lost almost the whole team we got to get out of here." One of the remaining razorbacks said.

"Can it. We find the lieutenant and get out of here or we don't." Ryoga said as he strips one of his dead men of his ammo.

"Right boss." His two remaining men said in unison.

00000000000000000000

12:50hrs

Ranma ran down a corridor ducking into a room when he heard footsteps coming his way.

He heard shouts of Chinese.

I want the survivors found and killed do you understand!" Ranma hears some one shout.

'What the hell is going on?' Ranma thinks to himself as he waits.

He activates his Codec.

"Smith come in." Ranma said softly.

"This is Smith what is it Ranma?" Smith asks.

"Someone just crashed. Looks like a helicopter." Ranma said as he looks around the room.

"What are you sure?" Smith asks.

"Yes I am. Now I have the whole place crawling with enemy soldiers." Ranma said in an annoyed tone. "Give me some time I'll go see what's going on." Smith said as he went off line.

Ranma creeps over to the door and takes a peek.

He walks out the room and softly closes the door.

Slowly he made his way down the corridor again.

He hears some footsteps and ducks around a corner.

He takes a quick peek and sees two guards.

One was in the elevator and one was outside.

The one inside comes out and the one outside takes his place.

"Oh crap!" Ranma curses as he looks around.

He sees several lockers and tries every one of them finally finding one, which was not lock.

He pulls it open and ducks inside closing the door softly as the guard rounds the corner.

Ranma could hear his heart beat as the guard walks past the lockers.

The guard pauses in front of his and looks around.

A few seconds later he carries on. Ranma lets out his breath slowly and counts to five, then quietly comes out of the locker.

He pulls out his M-2 and takes aim at the guard's neck.

"Poof" the dart hits the neck.

The guard turns in surprise but before he could shout he falls to the floor.

Ranma walks over to the guard.

"Sorry but I am going to need your uniform." Ranma mutters as he starts to strip the sleeping soldier.

0000000000000000000000000

13:00hrs

China.

What do you mean that we have lost contact with the platform! Admiral Herb slams his fist into the table.

The messenger quakes with fear as he stands there.

Come now Admiral, it is not his fault. Brigadier General Saffron said smirking.

The various heads of army and the navy where in a meeting over the crisis.

What do you mean by that? Admiral Herb shouts pointing his finger at Saffron.

It's one of your people who did this and you dare blame it on me!

Watch yourself Admiral. Yes that traitor was one of ours but it was not us that let them slip through the security net. Saffron said angrily.

Enough of your bickering! The chairman shouts slamming his fist on to the table.

Now is not the time to fight among ourselves. If that traitor manages to launch an attack on America or any of their allies think of the consequences. They will have an excuse to destroy us! The chairman said as he looks around the table.

I want you Brigadier general Saffron to provide a force to retake the platform if all else fails I want the navy to destroy the platform do I make myself clear? He said looking at them.

The two stands up saluting.

Yes Chairman! They said in unison.

000000000000000000

Finally another chapter done.

I would like to thank all the people who had read and review this fic.

Well stay tuned to the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Metal Gear Solid: Wild horse.

I don't own anything so don't sue me or kill me.

The timing in the story is the number of hours taken and not the time of a clock or watch

--------- other languages.

000000000000

13:30hrs

Ranma walks towards the elevator door and waits.

He shifts the AK-47 he had slung over his shoulder to the front. As the door opens the guard walks out not giving Ranma a look and walks away.

Ranma walks into the elevator and lets out a sigh as the lift door closes.

He taps his codec. "Smith I'm in."

"Yes Ranma?" "So you found out what happen?" Ranma asks as he waits for the elevator to reach the floor.

"It seems that the Japanese government sent a team over to investigate the situation. Razorbacks lead by someone called Akane." Smith said.

"WHAT!" Ranma shouts.

"Oh god no!" Ranma slams his fist into the elevator wall.

"What? What's wrong?" Smith asks.

"I'm going back up!" Ranma said.

"What! But the mission!" Smith starts to say.

"Akane is my Fiancée." Ranma said as he taps off the codec.

000000000000000

13:45hrs

Akane peeks out of her hiding place.

She sees several soldiers searching the area and they were coming closer to her hiding area.

Suddenly there were shots fired, the soldiers turn and runs towards the gunfire.

Akane lets out her breath and slowly makes her way out from her hiding place.

'I have to keep out of sight.' Akane tries to remember some of the stuff Ranma had taught her.

She scrambles under a large container as she hears footsteps coming her way.

Half a dozen booted feet runs past her hiding place.

"That was close….." Akane mutters as she slowly crawls towards the next container a few meters away.

Flashback 

"Akane the best way of keeping out of sight is to use your environment around you as long as you keep out of sight the enemy will not know that you have infiltrated into his area. Here let me teach you some things I have learned." Ranma said as he starts to explain the various ways to hide and keep hidden.

0000000000000000

13:50hrs

Ranma walks out of the elevator and makes his way to the entrance.

What are you doing here? The guard asks as Ranma walks out the door.

I have orders to join in the search for the intruders. Ranma said as he grips onto his assault rifle.

Oh? I didn't hear about it hmmmmm. All right then radio in when if you see any one. The guard said as he walks to the elevator.

"Whew that was close…" Ranma quicken his pace and disappears around a corner.

000000000000000000

13:51hrs

Akane looks around the corner and sees two guards talking near the main building.

She waits for the guards to split up and makes her way to the doors.

She creeps into the corridor and sees a row of lockers.

She hides at the side of the locker when she sees that the guard had stopped in front of the elevator.

"Shit." Akane curses and hides at the side of the locker.

Soon the guard enters the lift and leaves.

She takes a peek and decides that it was all clear but suddenly she hears voices coming her way.

She franticly tries all the locker doors.

Ranma had told her that they would make good hiding places.

She opens the one unlocked and to her horror a sleeping, bound, naked and gagged body falls from the locker.

She yelps in surprise and franticly tries to close the locker door.

Finally she closes the door and spots that the top of the locker had space for her to hide there.

She pulls out her poncho and climbs to the top and quickly covers herself with the poncho.

She lies still as the voices get louder and louder.

She could hear the voices stop.

Where the hell are those guards? a voice said.

Maybe they went for a smoke. Another voice said.

Those lazy men. If I catch them they will pay. You stay here I'll go look for them. A voice said and disappears.

Akane slowly takes a peek and sees that a guard was standing at the elevator door.

"Damn." She mutters as she tries to reach behind into her pouch and pulls out the MK-2 that Ranma had given to her.

Flash back 

"What is this Ranma?" Akane asks as she takes a strange looking pistol.

She wonders if it was a replica gun.

"Here let me show you what it does." Ranma said as he takes the pistol from her.

A soft poof and someone fall to the floor outside the dojo she turns to see Genma on the floor snoring loudly.

"What the hell is this?" Akane asks as she puts down the gun.

"This little thing is a MK-2 pistol. This little gun has save me a lot of trouble of killing people." Ranma said chuckling as he drags Genma's body into the dojo.

"Here it's yours. I got a spare." Ranma said as he hands over the pistol and several clips.

Akane smiles as she puts away the gun smiling.

She cocks it softly and pushes it out from the poncho aiming it at the guard.

She pulls the trigger with a soft poof the guard turns and falls to the ground.

She throws off the poncho and climbs down from the lockers.

She walks over to the guard and pushes the guard over, to her surprises the guard was a girl.

She pulls off the mask the girl was wearing.

"Lucky me." Akane smiles.

000000000000

14:00hrs

Ranma arrives at the shoot out.

There were several soldiers attacking a shed.

"Damn hell. She must be in there." Ranma mutters. He takes out his MK-2 and cocks it.

Slowly he creeps up on the Chinese soldiers.

He aims and fires sending one into dreamland.

He ducks behind a wall and cocks it again.

He takes a fast peek and fires another shot taking down another.

He creeps to another spot.

He sees two soldiers firing.

"Shit I got to do this fast." He fires off a round then cocks it quickly and fires off the second round.

The two solders went down.

"There 4 down another 10 to go." He mutters as he moves off.

0000000000000

14:05hrs

"Boss we are almost out of ammo we got to make a break for it or we'll all die here." One of the remaining razorbacks said.

"All right get ready once I throw this smoke we make a break out of here." Ryoga said as he gets out a smoke grenade.

"Um boss you notice something?" another said as he looks out a hole.

"Yeah what happen to all the gun fire?" Ryoga said as he opens the door to take a look.

Suddenly a figure appears in front of him and pushes the door open.

"Don't shot!" the figure shouts as he grabs Ryoga and places a blade near his throat.

He looks around as they point their guns at him.

"Where is Akane?" the figure asks.

"We lost her when we jump out from the copter." Ryoga said looking at the sharp knife at his throat. "Damn it is she alive?" The figure asks.

"I don't know we got separated when we hit the ground." Ryoga said.

"Damn it! You guys get off this platform now head west there is an escape hatch there. There should be several boats there. You might want to strip those guys out there of their ammo but my advice is to leave now. You got 15 minutes." The figure said as he backs towards the door then pushing Ryoga at his men and disappears. Ryoga and his men run out.

"Who or what the hell was that?" His man asks as he looks around.

The other finds the bodies of the soldier and they were all alive but sleeping.

"Come on lets get out of here!" Ryoga said as he strips a body of his weapon and ammo.

"What about the LT?"

"We go back and get more people back to save her lets go!" Ryoga said then starts to run towards the direction the figure had told them to go.

000000000000000000000000000000

14:15hrs

Akane waits for the lift to arrive.

She pulls on the uniform, as it was a bit too tight.

She had worn her own uniform under it.

Flashback

"Remember Akane if you find any uniform wear it over your own." Ranma said.

"Why won't it hinder you?" Akane asks.

"Well for one it will hide your body armor under it. It would fit you if it is too large for you." Ranma said as he pulls over his uniform another pair of uniform.

"See." Ranma said smiling.

"What if it's too small?" Akane asks.

"Well don't worry most uniforms are one size too large. Only high ranking officers' uniforms are tailor made so their uniforms are a waste of time unless you find one your size." Ranma said as he starts to pull off the uniform.

She fingers the scorpion submachine gun she was holding as she waits for the lift to arrive.

Finally the lift arrives and she enters it she pounds on the close button as she hears someone running towards the lift.

As the doors close she sees a figure running towards her trying to stop the lift but it was too late the lift door closes and starts to descend.

0000000000000000

14:16hrs

"Damn it!" Ranma slams his fist on the lift door.

He looks around and spots something on top of the lockers.

"What the heck that wasn't there when I came." He pulls it off the locker and opens it, he starts to smile.

"She's alive."

0000000000000

14:20hrs

General there is an intruder on the platform. He or she has taken out several of the men. A soldier reports.

Mu Shu gets up from his seat.

I want him or her found and brought to me! Mushu shouts.

What is the status of the weapon? Any word from our spies?

Another 2 hours and the loading will be complete general. The navy is heading this way and their orders are to destroy this place.

I want it done faster! Mu Shu shouts as he stalks back to his seat.

0000000000000

14:30hrs

Akane looks around as she walks out of the elevator.

4 solders were walking towards her.

'Damn it!' she starts to panic.

Suddenly the soldiers stop and stood aside to let her past.

She walks past them as they saluted her.

As she turns a corner she runs for the nearest door and tries it.

She opens it and slips in. she falls to the floor her heart pounding in her ears.

"That was close." She mutters.

She looks around the room it had a computer she walks over to the computer and starts to type on it.

000000000000000

14:40hrs

Ranma soon was in the lift and heading downwards.

When the door opens he was surprise to see several soldiers waiting.

You where are you going? The leader asks.

I was just heading down to report that the intruders have escaped from the platform. Ranma said as he slowly grips his weapon.

What! The leader scampers into the lift his group following him.

You go and report to general Mu Shu. The leader shouts as the door closes.

Ranma nods his head and walks away then ducks into a room.

00000000000000000

14:42hrs

Akane brings up her weapon as she hears the door open she scampers behind the table and hides there.

She peers out from her hiding place.

"Damn." She mutters as she tries to get a shot at the figure.

Suddenly the figure walks over to the computer table pulling off the mask.

"Ranma?" She calls out as she comes out of hiding and hugs him.

000000000000000000000000

14:42hrs

Ranma walks over to the computer wondering if he could get any information from it.

He pulls off his mask when suddenly someone calls out his name he turns and out from nowhere a figure comes and hugs him.

"Akane?" the figure finally lets go and pulls off the mask.

It was Akane.

"Oh god Akane!" Ranma hugs back then he starts to check for wounds on her body.

"Hey what are you doing!" Akane asks annoyed at what he was doing.

"Sorry Akane I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Ranma said as he hugs her again relieved that she was all right.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Akanes asks as she lets him go.

"I'm sorry Akane but my mission is classified." Ranma said as he turns away.

He did not want to put her in more danger.

"Classified my ass tell me now or the weddings off!" Akane demands angrily.

"This was suppose to be a research facility not a military installation! I lost several men today and you sure hell going to tell me what is going on!" Akane said staring angrily at him.

Ranma starts to sweat so many years in the military and trained to resist in interrogations.

"Well I'm waiting!" Akane said.

"I…….I….." Ranma starts to stammer.

'Damn they didn't say anything in training.' Ranma franticly tries to think of something to say.

Suddenly Ranma's codec starts to go off.

Ranma puts up a hand and taps it on.

"RANMA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Smith shouts.

"Sorry about that but I had to find my fiancée." Ranma said as he turns away from Akane whispering.

"I see but how the hell did she get there?" Smith demands.

"I'll go ask her." Ranma said as he turns to Akane.

"Akane mind telling me why are you here?" Ranma asks.

Akane looks at him as if he had grown another head.

"Classified!" Akane said as she turns away angrily.

"Smith orders from the government hush hush I think." Ranma said as he goes back talking to Smith.

"I see I will try and see if I can pressure them into scrubbing the mission and since your fiancée is here what are you going to do?" Smith asks.

"I don't know but it'll make my mission easier I'll get her to get the doctor and her daughter away and then I'll try to destroy or disable the metal gear." Ranma said as he watches Akane fiddle with the computer. "Hmmm that would be prudent. I take it that she is as good as you?" Smith asks.

"Not as good but she can get the job done." Ranma said as he walks over to her.

"All right then you got the go ahead but hurry you don't have much time left according to satellite photos the hanger bay doors for the metal gear are open and they are loading the missiles on it and you got another problem. The Chinese have sent in their navy and Special Forces to try and retake the platform if they can't they have orders to destroy the it."

"Right I'll get on it. Talk to you later out." Ranma taps off the codec. Ranma turns and faces Akane.

She was busy on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Ranma asks.

"I'm down loading everything on to this." Akane said holding up a small black box.

"See anything interesting?" Ranma asks as he looks at the screen.

"Nothing so far but all of these are in chinese." Akane said then looks at Ranma.

"So you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"All right but you must promise me that this stay between us all right?" Ranma said reluctantly.

"All right." Akane nods her head.

"During the seventies there was a rumor that the Russians had developed a weapon. My mentor was sent in to destroy and rescue a scientist working on it. The scientist didn't make it but his weapon had a prototype. My mentor managed to destroy it but it was only the beginning. The plans for that weapon were lost until the early eighties. I was sent on an infiltration mission in Zanzibar land."

"You mean you were there! I heard there was heavy fighting over there between an unknown army and the government." Akane said in surprise.

"I managed to get into that army and managed to keep an eye on them for a few years but my cover was blown and I was locked up." Ranma said suddenly there was a sharp pain at the side of his head.

Ranma clutches at his head in pain.

"Ranma!" Akane helps him to sit on the floor.

Picture and words filled his head as the pain slowly subsides.

"Ranma are you all right?" Akane asks worriedly.

"I'm all right." He said shaking his head.

"What happened?" Akane asks looking at him.

"The doc said there would be sudden flashbacks" Ranma said as he shakes off the pain.

"So what did you remember?"

"I remember the man who killed my mentor." Ranma said in anger.

000000000000

Several hours earlier

New York.

"Hey Snake! You gotta come and see this." Otacon calls out from the computer room.

"What is it?" Snake asks as he walks over.

"It seems that there is another metal gear and this time it's in China." Otacon said as he scrolls through the data on the monitor.

"Damn another one!" Snake cursed.

"So who did they sent in?" Snake asks as he walks over to another room.

"Hmmmm they sent in a former Foxhound operative code name Wild Horse." Otacon said.

Snake stops what he was doing.

"You got to be kidding me." He mutters as he pulls on his sneak suit and gets ready his weapons.

"So when do I leave?" Snake asks as he pulls a bag from a locker.

"I already got you on a flight to Tokyo there will be a boat ready to take you close to the platform." Otacon said.

"You want me to get Raiden to back you up?" Otacon asks looking at Snake.

"Get him to prep up just in case." Snake said as he walks out the door.

000000000000

Another chapter all done.

Sorry for the long delay but work and other commitments had kept me from the computer.

Not to mention my wify's addiction to maple story.

I'll try to up date as soon as I can so until next time enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Metal Gear Solid: Wild horse.

I don't own anything so don't sue me or kill me.

The timing in the story is the number of hours taken and not the time of a clock or watch

--------- other languages.

000000000000

Several hours later a few miles from the Ascending Dragon.

"Otacon this is Snake I'm almost there." Snake said as he silently prepares his equipment.

Otacon had managed to get a small one-man sub.

"I hear you Snake. I also got new intel on the situation it seems that the chinese are sending over a force to retake the platform." Otacon said.

"Damn then I'll have to get there fast. What's their ETA?" Snake said as he enters the sub and closes the hatch.

"You got about maybe 2 hours max before they arrive."

"Right I'll talk to you when I arrive." Snake said as he pulls down the breathing mask over his face and pulls a lever.

"Oh yeah Raiden's on his way over also he says he'll meet up with you on the platform." Ocaton said as Snake cuts off the transmission.

The sub slams into the water and soon was speeding towards the platform.

00000000000000000

15:00hrs

"Ranma what do you mean make sense!" Akane said as she looked at him worriedly.

Ranma's face was still locked in a mask of anger as he turned away.

"My mentor disappeared in Zanzibar land. He was the one who taught me and made me who I am today. When I was caught he was the one who let me out of my cell when place was coming apart. He told me to leave the place and that he had something to do I tried to follow him but there was too many obstacles. When I found him he was already dead and I saw this man running away." Ranma said trying to keep his anger in check.

"I'm sorry Ranma." Akane said as she places her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly they heard movement outside the door the two scrambles under the table just as the door opens. The door open and in come two soldiers, one of them switches on the light while the other looks around the room.

Satisfied they off the light and leaves the room.

"That was close." Akane said as she let out the breath she was holding in.

Ranma takes a peek to make sure the coast was clear.

He motions all clear and she scrambles out from her hiding place and retrieves the small black box connected to the computer.

"So what now?" Akane asks as she puts away the box.

"I want you to rescue two people for me." Ranma said as he takes out a photo from his pouch.

It was a photo of a woman and a child.

"The lady in the picture is Professor Xian Pu and her daughter. She's the one who was in charge of the operations on this platform. She's the one who gave us the information regarding the location of their metal gear in return for political asylum." Ranma said as he gives Akane the photo.

"So you want me to get them off this platform?" Akane asks as she keeps the photo.

" Yes. If your coast guard picks you up I want you to get the two of them to the American embassy." Ranma said as he looks around he grabs a map of the platform and puts it on the table.

"And what if my people refuse?" Akane asks as she walks over to the table.

"Then you get to this frequency. 117.47. That will put you in charge with the person in charge with this ops." Ranma said.

"117.47. Right." Akane said as she keys in the frequency into her walkie-talkie.

"If you get into any trouble just call him. He'll pick up." Ranma said as he taps his codec.

"Smith you there?" Ranma asks looking at Akane.

"Yeah I'm here." Smith replies.

"I got the Japanese government to heel. They are now probably bickering on who to blame." Smith said.

"I see I have my fiancée on the line say hi Akane." Ranma said smiling at her.

"Hi Mr Smith." Akane greets in heavily accented english.

"Hello Miss Akane I hope Ranma has told you the parameters of the mission." Smith asks.

"Yes he has." Akane said a little apprehensively.

"I have gotten your government to back down for the time being but you got to make it fast." Smith said.

"If I may sir I think they'll probably be blaming me for this incident." Akane said sadly.

"Don't worry your self about this when this is all over not only will you be promoted you'll be decorated for this." Smith said chuckling.

"We always remember our friends in this line of work if you need me just call me." Smith said as he signs off.

"So Akane I want you to head over to the living area while I head over to the hanger area." Ranma said as he checks his weapons.

"And how do I contact you?" Akane asks as she did the same and starts to pull off her stolen uniform. "Here's my frequency." Ranma said as he punches in his frequency into Akane's walkie-talkie.

"You might want to hold on to the uniform. It's an officer's." Ranma said smiling.

"Officer's? I thought you said that officer's uniforms were tailor made." Akane asks as she buttons back her uniform. "I stand corrected." Ranma said smiling.

"So lets get going." Ranma said as he pulls on his mask.

Before he could pull on his mask Akane pulls him over and kisses him.

She pulls on her mask and heads out the door. Ranma stands there stunned.

He brings his hand to his lips, which was still tingling from the kiss.

"Wow." Ranma mutters as he pulls on his mask and heads out the room.

00000000000000000000

"Ocaton?"

"Yes Raiden?" Ocaton answers as he wipes his mouth after taking a bite from his sandwich.

"You sure Snake told you to get me to follow him?" Raiden asks as he prepares for the swim to the platform.

He was in Japan when he got the call from Ocaton.

He had hopped on one of Ocaton's friend's boat and was now a few miles from the platform.

"Worried about him?" Raiden asks as he straps on his sword.

"You might say that. I don't know. After I told him who was sent he sort of sounded worried." Ocaton said. "Hmmmmm…. What's the guy's callsign again?" Raiden asks.

"Wild Horse why?" Ocaton replies getting worried again.

"Wild Horse….. Wild Horse that name seems to ring a bell." Raiden said as he rubs his chin.

"Well he's a former Foxhound if that helps. One of the first batches. He must have been thirteen or fourteen to be in the Foxhound then." Octacon said as he read through the file he had gotten.

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that Snake is on the platform with the Wild horse?" Raiden asks surprise in his voice.

"Yeah there's only one Wild Horse on the Foxhound roster." Ocaton said quickly.

"Oh boy…." Raiden said shaking his head.

"Who would have thought the Legendary Snake and the Wild Horse…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ocaton asks.

"I'll tell you later why don't you call Snake and tell him that I'm on my way." Raiden said as he taps off his codec.

"Wait!" Ocaton tries to get more but all he got was static. "Damn."

0000000000000000000

Ranma makes his way towards a corridor walking casually as several soldiers run past him.

He reaches another elevator.

He presses the button and waits for the elevator to arrive.

The door opens and a squad of 6 soldiers storm out.

They run past Ranma not noticing him.

Ranma quickly enters and presses a button to head up.

Suddenly, You stop! A voice shouts.

Ranma ducks into a corner as a hail of bullets slam into the wall of the elevator.

The door finally closes to the relief of Ranma.

"Shit." He mutters as he looks around the elevator.

He spots a grating on the roof of the elevator.

"Now to leave." Ranma said as he pulls out a claymore from his pack arming it and setting it to the floor he climbs up and waits.

He climbs up several rung on the ladder in the elevator shaft.

He waits as the elevator slows to a stop and opens its doors.

Gunfire rips into the elevator then suddenly an explosion then silence.

Ranma lets go and lands on the roof of the elevator he peers into the now littered with body parts elevator. He climbs down and runs from the elevator knowing that reinforcement were on the way.

00000000000000

15:45hrs

Snake makes his way onto the platform by climbing up one of the struts.

A few minutes later he pulls himself up and climbs over a railing.

He looks around happy that no one was around.

He makes his way towards what he thinks is the elevator shaft.

But before he could reach it a hail of gunfire rake the place he was standing on.

"Shit!" Snake mutters as he dodges out of the way.

He scrambles under several large pipes and crawls away.

Soon he finds a hiding place and waits.

A group of soldiers comes running to the area he was in there was a lot of shouting before they left the area. Snake slowly crawls out from his hiding place and looks around for any sign of the soldiers.

He waits for a while before making his way towards the shaft again.

There he ducks behind several large crates as he pries the grating to the shaft open.

Suddenly his Codec goes off.

"Yes?" Snake taps his Codec on looking around making sure no one was around.

"Snake its me Ocaton."

"What is it?" Snake asks as he heads into the elevator and presses the button to go down.

"Snake what the hell is going on?" Ocaton asks.

"What?" he asks as he waits for the elevator to head down.

"Raiden is on his way and he had me dig some info on the Ranma guy. Who the hell is he and why the hell are you so spooked about him?" Otacon asks irritation creeping into his voice.

"Look Ocaton lets just say that he was someone I thought was dead." Snake said as he takes out his gun as the elevator comes to a stop.

The door opens and he peers out satisfied that no one was around he makes a dash for a corner.

"Look Ocaton I don't have time for this I'll tell you after this mission alright." Snake said as he taps off his codec.

0000000000000000

Akane makes her way to the living area without many incidents.

She passed several guards who snap at attention when she walks past then.

Finally she arrives at living quarters. She looks around to see if there was any guards or patrols.

She waits for a few minutes then starts to try every door in the corridor.

Most of the rooms were empty but there were a few with dead bodies of those who tried to fight or resist. Akane frowns praying that the people she was looking for where still alive.

Soon she spies a door with a guard outside.

She calmly walks towards the door.

The guard notices her and snap to attention.

Akane slams the guards head into the door as hard as she could as the guard falls to the floor and tries to get up Akane whips out her MK-2 and fires off a round.

The guard struggles to get up but falls unconscious to the floor.

Akane grabs the guard by the collar and tries the door the door opens and starts to pull the guard in. Suddenly something slams into the back of her head.

She falls head spinning but her instincts take over and she lashes out with a kick as she falls to the floor. She could feel her leg connect and a scream.

She stumbles but manages to keep standing her gun pointing to the direction of the scream.

"Wait please don't shoot!" A woman's voice cries out.

Akane shakes her head clearing the webs from her head and looks at the direction of the voice.

It was a woman and a child.

Akane quickly pulls the guard in and shuts the door.

She pulls off her mask "I'm here to rescue you." Akane said as she starts to tie up the guard.

"You don't look American I thought the Americans would send one of their people not a Japanese." The woman said.

"They did send a man in but he's busy and I have the mission of getting you out." Akane said as she finishes tying the guard and stands up.

"You are professor Xian Pu am I correct." Akane asks as she checks her head for any open wounds.

"Yes I am and this is my daughter." Xian Pu said looking at Akane.

"Good come on." Akane said as she puts on her mask and goes to the door.

Akane opens the door and looks out.

She motions for them to follow her.

Slowly they made their way to the elevator.

Suddenly they hear bootsteps heading their way Akane quickly motion them into a room.

"In here quick!" Akane grabs Xian Pu's daughter and cover her eyes as Xian Pu quickly closes the door she stifles a gasp as her eyes widen in horror.

"Shhhh." Akane whispers as the soldiers run past their hiding place.

Akane peers out and opens the door.

"Come on!" Akane said as she heads over to the elevator.

The door was open she gets in and tries the buttons but the elevator remained where it was.

"Shit the elevator been disabled." Akane curses.

"Is there another way out?" Akane asks as she keeps a look out for the soldiers.

"Yes the emergency escape hatches." Xian Pu said as she looks around.

"Ok lead on." Akane suddenly stops and pulls the two aside.

"Shhhh." Akane said as she peers around the corner.

2 Soldiers were guarding the hatch.

"Shit." Akane prepares her MK-2.

Suddenly she hears tapping sounds.

It got the attention of the guards.

Both leave their post to investigate the strange sound.

There was shout then silence.

Akane stayed where she was and waited.

A gaijin in a gray cammo uniform and bandana walks over to the hatch and opens it.

Another gaijin appears from the hatch.

"Long time no see Snake." The new comer said as he pulls off a stange-breathing mask.

It was blonde long hair gaijin.

He was dressed in a strange suit and had a katana strapped to his back.

"Hey kid." Snake greets gruffly.

"So what do you plan on doing?" The blonde gaijin asks as he looks around.

"I am going over to the hanger and see if I can take out the metal gear while you run interference." Snake said.

"Right anything else?" the blonde gaijin asks.

"Yes if you run into the Wild horse don't engage him," Snake said.

"Wild Horse. You sure it's him?" the blonde Gaijin asks.

"Yeah I'm sure of it found some of his handy work." Snake said as he points down the corridor.

'Wild Horse? Are they talking about Ranma?' Akane wonders to herself as she watches them.

Soon the two splits up and went on their way. Akane taps on her walkie-talkie.

"Ranma this is Akane come in Ranma." Akane said quietly.

Akane waits a few minutes and tries again.

"Ranma come in this is Akane."

0000000000000000000000

16:00hrs

Ranma was making his way down some stairs he had taken off the stolen uniform.

He ducks into a room when his codec starts beeping.

"This is Ranma." He said as he looks around the room.

"Ranma this is Akane."

"What's up?" Ranma asks as he walks towards a large steel door it was unlocked.

He opens it and walks in, it was the armory.

"Holy crap." He mutters at the range of weapons in the room.

"I have the woman and the child and we are at the escape hatch." Akane said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ranma asks as he walks around the room.

"Ranma I just saw two gaijins one was already her and the other came in by the escape hatch." Akane said worriedly.

"And one of them was called Snake. Do you know him?" Akane asks.

"So he's here too." Ranma said as his features harden as he walks past a row of assault rifles.

"The other was a blonde and he was wearing this strange suit. Do you want me to stay and back you up?" Akane asks.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with it." Ranma said as he stops in front of a large crate.

"But." Akane starts to say.

"No buts Akane I want you off this platform with the woman and the kid. You hear me." Ranma said as he opens the crate grinning.

"All right Ranma I'll go but please be careful." Akane said as he signs off.

"This is going to be useful." Ranma said as he takes out the weapon from the crate.

It was a rail gun.

It was smaller then the American version.

He turns it over.

"Just as I thought." Ranma shakes his head grinning.

He grabs several ammo clips and power cells for the weapon

"Hmmm what else should I get?" Ranma begins to browse around.

He spies a backpack he picks it up and starts to load it with explosives.

"Ooooo RPGs." Ranma picks one up and several rocket reloads for it and tries to put it into the pack to his surprise it fits all the way in. he see a large sniper rifle.

"This would come in handy." Ranma hefts it. "Not bad." Ranma mutters as he tries the scope.

He puts it into the pack and tosses several spare clips in too.

After a few minutes he leaves the room not be for booby-trapping the whole room first.

0000000000000000

16:20hrs

Ranma made his way out and he arrives topside he looks around and sees a tower.

He climbs it he looks around "Perfect."

He takes out the large sniper rifle and starts to get into position.

0000000000000000

What is it? MuShu said as he stops pacing the room.

General Xian Pu and her daughter are missing. the guard said trembling.

What! Mushu screams.

I want this facility searched! I want them found! I want the intruder found and disposed of! he screams.

Yes general! the soldier scrambles out.

General I have some one on the line. the radio operator said.

Mu Shu grabs the receiver.

Yes. 

Ah comrade General. the voice said.

Ah my ally what can I do for you? Mu Shu asks as he walks over to his command chair.

Nothing I just called to ask how is every thing. 

It is not going according to schedule. I have a nuisance I can't see to get rid of. Mu Shu said.

It seems that some one has infiltrated the facility and taken out several of my men. Mu Shu said angrily. I see by any chance your men were all knocked out by darts? 

Yes they were. 

It seems that you have a big problem. I will come over with my men to back you up. 

Ah that would be good comrade Ocelot. Mu Shu said

It would be a pleasure after all that man on the platform I know him and it would bring me great pleasure to kill him. Ocelot said with venom in his voice.

So you know him. Mu Shu asks.

I have run into him before. He's a formidable foe. Ocelot said.

I will strengthen the guards around the metal gear until it is ready to launch. Mu Shu said as he motions his aide.

All right then I will arrive shortly. 

0000000000000

Ranma makes himself comfortable as he waits on top of the tower.

He looks through the scope watching the guards walk around the metal gear.

"That's a big one." Ranma mutters as he scans the Metal Gear.

He had read up on the various Metal Gears made.

Other Gears seem to have the same design flaws.

It weak point was the joints between the knees.

Destroy one leg and the rest of the Gear will follow but it seems that the chinese have over come it by having four legs instead of the regular two.

It looked like an over size spider bristling with 4 heavy Gatling guns, several rocket and grenade launchers. The most interesting part was its ICBM launchers.

It was on the outside.

The two launch pods holds 4 missiles each one on each side of its body.

The chinese had already loaded the one on the left and the right was almost done.

Suddenly 2 large Hind–D helicopters come flying in.

Ranma ducks into the shadow hoping he wasn't spotted.

The two large helicopters land at the heli pad next to the metal gear and soldiers start to pour out.

They were all dressed differently from the chinese soldiers.

They were wearing heavy body armor and full face helmets.

A few of them were carrying shields.

"This is getting better." Ranma mutters darkly as he pulls out his RPG launcher.

"Now to even the odds." Ranma lifts up the RPG launcher and aims it at the Hind-D's rotors and fires.

He reloads it and puts it back into his pack he grabs his sniper rifle and scrambles down the tower to find another hiding place.

000000000000000

"What the hell!" Revolver Ocelot shouts as the RPG rocket hits his Hind blowing off its top.

Soldiers were thrown all over.

The other Hind-D tries to take off but the blast wave from the explosion throws it off sending it to the side of the heli pad.

"Damn it I want that man found!" Ocelot screams as he gets to his feet.

Mu Shu was screaming his head off at his soldiers as they try to put out the fire.

0000000000000

"What the hell." Snake looks up and see smoke.

"Damn." He curses as he starts to run towards the direction of the smoke.

0000000000000

Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out.

I had lots to do with my new job.


End file.
